Leveled Items (Oblivion)
Leveled items are items in the game in which the items' stats are scaled to your character level at the time you acquire them. Armor Light Armor *Apron of Adroitness – Reward for the side quest, A Brush with Death. *Ayleid Crown of Lindai – Elven helmet (without armor). Part of the Side quest, Secrets of the Ayleids *Ayleid Crown of Nenalata – Elven helmet (without armor). Part of the Side quest, Secrets of the Ayleids *Bloodworm Helm – Part of the Mages Guild quest, The Bloodworm Helm. *Boots of Bloody Bounding – Bonus reward from the Dark Brotherhood quest, The Renegade Shadowscale. *Kvatch Cuirass – Reward for completing The Battle for Castle Kvatch. *Raiment of the Crimson Scar – Reward for completing The Vile Lair's official plug-in quest Deepscorn Hollow Heavy Armor *Escutcheon of Chorrol – Ebony shield. One possible reward for completing the side quest, Sins of the Father. *Thorn Shield – Reward for completing the Shivering Isles Side quest, To Help A Hero *Umbra's Ebony Armor – Worn by Umbra. *Valdemar's Shield - Found in Sancre Tor Weapons Blade Weapons *Ambersword - made by Dumag gro Bonk in the Shivering Isles expansion *Blackwater Blade – Reward for side-quest An Unexpected Voyage *Blade of Woe – Given once visited by Lucien Lachance and enchanted once the Dark Brotherhood storyline has been completed *Chillrend – Reward for The Killing Field side-quest *Crimson Eviscerator – Comes with The Vile Lair official plug-in *Debaser – Sword used by Agarmir in Unfriendly Competition side-quest. *Mishaxhi's Cleaver – Found in Sancre Tor *Northwind – Found in Sancre Tor *Order Blade – Found on Knights of Order in the Shivering Isles expansion *Redwave – Reward for side-quest The Ghost Ship of Anvil *Sufferthorn – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest Accidents Happen *Thornblade – One choice of two possible rewards for The Wayward Knight quest *Witsplinter – Dagger used by Faustina Cartia in The Siren's Deception side-quest Blunt Weapons *Amber Mace - Made by Dumag gro Bonk in the Shivering Isles Expansion *Burz's Glass Mace – Glass Mace used by Burz gro-Khash of the Cheydinhal Fighters Guild *Hatreds Heart – Found in the Chorrol Gate *Rockshatter – Found in Fort Strand, part of When the Vow Breaks side-quest *Volendrung – Reward for the Shrine of Malacath Daedric Shrine quest Marksman Weapons *Hatreds Soul – Found in the Chorrol Gate *Shadowhunt – Bonus reward for Dark Brotherhood quest The Lonely Wanderer Staves *Mage's Staff of Charm *Mage's Staff of Dispel *Mage's Staff of Fire *Mage's Staff of Frost *Mage's Staff of Paralysis *Mage's Staff of Shock *Mage's Staff of Silence *Mage's Staff of Soul Trap *Mage's Staff of Telekinesis *Mankar Camoran's Staff - Loot from Mankar Camoran in Paradise. *Staff of Nenalata - Possible part of quest - Secrets of the Ayleids *Staff of Indarys – One choice of two possible rewards for The Wayward Knight quest Apparel Clothing *Mankar Camoran's Robe – Loot from Mankar Camoran, from Paradise *Robe of the Apprentice – Reward for completing all Mages Guild recommendations *Robe of the Conjurer – Reward for Mages Guild quest Vahtacen's Secret *The Deceiver's Finery – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest Bad Medicine *Blacksmith's Apron – Found on the Blacksmith in the Mehrunes' Razor plug-in. Amulets *Amulet of the Ansei - Found in Sancre Tor. *Cruelty's Heart – Bonus reward for The Assassinated Man Dark Brotherhood quest *Knights of the Thorn Medallion – Reward for The Wayward Knight main quest *Necromancer's Amulet - Part of Mages Guild quest of the same name. *Phylactery of Litheness – Reward for side-quest A Brotherhood Betrayed *Spelldrinker Amulet – Reward for Mages Guild quest Ulterior Motives *Amulet of Interrogation Rings *Black Band – Reward for Dark Brotherhood quest A Watery Grave *Ring of Sunfire – Reward for side-quest Order of the Virtuous Blood *Ring of the Vipereye – Reward for side-quest Lifting the Vale *Weatherward Circlet – Reward for side-quest Unfriendly Competition Category: Apparel Category: Armor Category: Clothing Category: Items Category: Leveled Category: Rings Category: Weapons Category:Enchanted Weapons Category:Enchanted Armor Category:Game Mechanics